


Fifty shades of watson?

by Unapologeticjjdm



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, Sorry for the grammar, This is terrible, crackfic, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: AU





	Fifty shades of watson?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom ;)

Mr.Holmes , Mr.Watson will see you now says Mrs.Hudson which happen’s to be Watson’s secretary

 

Sherlock follows mrs.hudson through thecorridor of bulky doors leading them into the elevator entrance , she presses a button leading them all the way to the 5th floor

 

Ever since he was 6 years old sherlock had a fear of heights and was desperately trying to calm himself when the secretary put a firm hand in his hand telling him it’ll be alright, he nods taking deep breaths

 

They came to a sudden stop feeling relieved when they stepped out of the elevator door

 

He enters seeing mr.watson was leaning against the window frame casually looking out unbothered he is snapped out of sudden trance upon Mr.holmes sitting himself on one of the reclined chairs

 

Um …. Sherlock clears his throat mouth dry all of a sudden hi Mr.Watson my roomate had called in sick this afternoon her name is Anastasia Steele I hope you don’t mind me accompanying you this evening

 

No not all it’s lovely to meet you? Mr—

 

Mr.Holmes he says in a panicky way

 

It’s a honor to meet you holmes he says mysteriously

 

I’d love to have that body tied together firmly around my cock begging for release then I’ll blind fold him slapping the round globes of his ass johns say’s to himself

 

Keep it together holmes ,trying not shake uncontrollably he’s looking at me like I’m his prey and dared to kill what was making Sherlock feel a sudden touch of arousal lingering in his belly

 

let’s get on with it shall we? Oh yes it won’t take long I’ll just be asking you a few questions that is all tapping the pencil on his notebook

and turning on the recorder

 

“You’re very young to have amassed such an empire, to what do you owe the success?

Buisness is all about people , Sherlock couldn’t help that it was meant for him

 

Are you gay? sorry I’m just asking the questions on this book trying not to blush

 

That’s for me to know and you to find out he says seductively, sending goosebumps up Sherlock’s spine

 

That’s all for today thank you Mr.Watson

It’s my pleasure Mr.holmes

 

Mrs.Hudson will see you out

 

 

He rushes out the building trying to figure out what just happened hoping to see this mysterious and attractive man again

 

He breathes in the rain panting feeling the cold moist air trickle down his body.

 

 

~TBC~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
